True Perfect Chemistry
by xxMailenDenisexx
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that follows Brit and Alex through the engagment to Pacos first day of senior year! Hope you enjoy!
1. Brittany

**Hello there :) I am presenting you with my 1st Perfect Chemistry fanfic! This is an amazing book and I can't wait for Rules of Attraction! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany**

"Oh my gosh! Why now? Why why why?!" I yelled into my mirror, just as my best friend, Sierra, rushed in.

"Brit? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked in a rushed, and flustered voice. "No, no I'm not! My makeup will not do what I want it to do, my clothes look like crap! And I am supposed to meet with Alex in 15 minutes!" I replied.

Sierra looked me up and down, "Um, okay. I can work with this. Wipe off your eye liner. And go and change into a different dress. The blue strapless one, with the white shrug. Oh, and your white sandals. Hurry!" I ran into my closet, changing into the exact outfit she described. When I rushed back out a minute later, Sierra pushed me into a chair and re-applied my entire eye makeup. In less then 7 minutes, I looked amazing. Sierra has always been good at last minute crises.

I finally arrived to Alex's' and I's favorite Italian restaurant, only 5 minutes late. He was sitting outside in our usual place with my favorite pasta and salad combo already waiting. Alex stood up when he saw me and smiled my favorite smile. I greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello,_ mamacita." _He said in his slight Latino accent.

I laughed, "Hey. Thank you for ordering for me, I am starving!"

"Well, let us eat then!" He said.

As we sat and ate for the next hour and a half, I noticed him start to get more and more nervous. After awhile, I started to wonder what was wrong. "Are you okay, hon?" I asked. He looked up surprised. "Me? Oh, I am fine." "Um, well…okay then."

"Well, actually Brit there is something on my mind." Alex drew in a deep breath, "You remember how when I came here, I promised to marry you after we graduate? Yeah, well we graduated over 4 months ago, we both are working for a major company and making great money so…" He slid out of his chair and onto his knee, "Brittany Ellis, will you please do me the honors and become mine? Legally?"

I stared in shock, I knew this day was coming, but I totally forgot about it. And when I opened my mouth, all I could say was, "YES! Oh my gosh! Yes Alex!" He broke out into a grin and pulled a small blue ox from his left pocket. Inside, nestled into the white satin, was a princess cut diamond being held in place by a white gold wedding band. Alex took the ring out of the box and slide it into place on my left finger. Once it was there, I stood up, holding his hands dragging him along, and kissed him. Because I knew that he was finally going to be mine, after all this time.


	2. Alex

**Hey crazy kids :D I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I am been craaaazy busy! I have also had writers block too, but, hey! It's gone!! So here is Alex's pov of the wedding. No I won't write it from Britts, sorry. They have a looong life together, and I need to write those years!**

**So here ya go :D**

**

* * *

**

**Alex**

Well, the hard part is done. I proposed, and she said yes. Which, I never doubted for a second.

That happened over a year ago. And here I stand now, at the altar, looking at the beautifully decorated church. Brittany has been so busy lately with all the plans. We have hardly had any time together. I missed my snow girl.

But all the plans were said and done, the ceremony was going to start in 2 minutes….1 minute and thirty seconds…60 seconds. I looked up when I heard a sweet melody start to play. The back doors opened, and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Enrique, Carlos, and Luis were my only groomsmen. I no longer talked to anybody that was associated with the Blood. Brittany didn't like them, and when I really thought about it, neither did I.

At last, the melody tied in with Brittany's entrance song, and everybody stood up while my heart went crazy.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Her soft golden hair was down and loose in front of her face. One side held up by a clip. She wore the traditional white wedding gown, but with a sash of blue tied around her waist. Britt walked down holding on to her father's elbow. It took him and her mother a long time to finally accept me, and love me as their own.

And I mean long time, as in yesterday….

_Aye dos mio, _she was gorgeous. She finally reached me and her father placed her hand into mine. White on brown, it felt amazing.

The priest started to recite the traditional wedding vows.

"…And do you, Alejandro Fuentes, agree to take Brittany Ellis as your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

The long awaited words spilled out of my mouth,

"I do."

The priest smiled and said, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Alex, you may kiss the bride."

She turned towards me, smiling. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. This kiss felt like a million fireworks exploded in my heart.

We separated and turn towards the guests. Mama was crying, and blowing her nose. I could tell that she was very proud. Everybody clapped and whistled. Britt was laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. We were finally married, nothing would separate us.

Nothing.

* * *

**So, Did ya like it? I'm sorry, there is not much spanish in here...i am only in spanish 1, so I am still very clueless on it! Lol :D Please review! **

**(P.S. 15 DAYS UNTIL RULES OF ATTRACTION COMES OUT!)**


	3. Brit!

**Hey Guys! 2 chapters in 2 days... I hope you like this one, it isn't much but, I really like it :D Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Brittany**

It has been six months since I became Mrs. Fuentes. Six, amazing months. Alex and I, were in complete bliss.

"Brittany!"

Or so I thought….

"Brit! What the hell, mamacita? 500 dollars on new clothes?!"

Oh ya, I forgot about that…

"Um, well you see, about that…" I couldn't really tell him that my clothes no longer fit for…some reason.

He looked mad, "Brittany, you can't be spending this! We have so many bills to pay off! Work is getting crazy, and even though it pays well it is still not enough!" His voice dropped back into normal. I couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked when he was angry, his muscles nice and flex- no Britt, stay focused.

"Look, Alex… I didn't spend it on just _any_ clothes. Trust me, I needed these." I said. I tried to keep my voice as pure as possible, he was always softer to me whenever I played the whole little, innocent thing.

He dropped the receipt from his face and walked over to me. "Okay, I take your word for it. Just please, promise me, don't be spending this much money anymore? Got it?" He smirked, which he knew I couldn't resist.

"Got it." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a long kiss, I heard him let go of a moan in the back of his throat. I broke off the kiss, "Nice try. But we have a lot of work to do." He sighed, and started to mumble in Spanish. "Alright, let's go."

We walked over to our joint office, and got right into our work. Alex and I work as science researchers. We also play around with different stuff, in hope with coming up for a cure for something important. Of course, this was all a dream.

"Babe, when do you think…" I trailed off, he looked busy and I decided not to bring anything up.

"When do I think what?" He turned away from his computer and looked at me, with confused eyes.

Now or never Brittany.

"Okay, when do you think we should start trying for a family?" I couldn't look into his eyes, I knew him well enough that kids were not #1 on his list of priorities.

He exhaled really loudly, "Well, I mean maybe in a few years? We just got started into our lives and I think we should get somewhere before we think about bringing in a baby."

"Oh." Was all I could come up with. Genius right?

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked.

Time to tell him. I walked over and sat on his lap, he held me in his arms, and kissed my neck. "A few years is not going to work for me, Alex."

"Oh? And how come?"

I took a deep breath,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So? How did you like it? Good Cliffy huh? I hope you review, because i won't update again until I get 5 reviews.... not mean, I just want to see the love.**

**(14 DAYS UNTIL R.O.A.!)**


	4. Alejandro!

**Hey there :) Well, I didn't get all 5 reviews. (I got four!) Oh well, I loved them so much I decided to post the next chapter! I didn't skip over Alexs pov on the pregnancy, so here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

**Alex**

_Beep….beep….beep…beep…_

This is all I have heard for the past few hours since our arrival at the hospital. Yes, that's right, _hospital. _8 months ago, Brittany dropped the bomb on me that she was pregnant.

"_I'm pregnant."_

_I stared at her in utter disbelief. Pregnant?! _

"_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿por qué? ¡ Oh hombre, ¿qué todo el mundo pensará? ¿Qué dirá mama? Será feliz? " A million things ran through my mind. These were just a few._

"_Alex, honey! Slow down and breathe!" As soon as she said to breathe, I realized that I really had to. I inhaled a long breath and let another one out slowly. "Okay," I said. _

"_Okay," Brittany repeated. "How do you feel about this?" _

_How do I feel about this?! I am pissed! Why didn't she ask me before hand if I wanted kids yet? What should I say to her? 'Hey, I don't want kids. So don't have it?' NO! Britt and I are fully against things like that. Well, might as well say the truth. _

_I forced out a smile, "Couldn't be happier. It was just a shock." What? No! Get some huevos! And tell her how you feel! Man up! What would Carlos say?!_

_Brittany broke out into a huge smile, "Really? Oh my god! That is such a relief! I thought you would be pissed! Ah! This is so exciting!" She bent down and gave me a long, lingering kiss. And, well…you know what might have happened next._

A small whimper brought me back into reality. The whimper was followed by a sob full of pain. Brittany awoke with another contraction.

"Hey," I whispered to her. Her big blue eyes flashed up to my face. The look on hers was painful for me to look at. Her eyes pleaded me to end the pain, but I couldn't do anything.

"Alex, it hurts so badly," her voice was barley audible.

"I know, _mamcita_. I know… Want me to go get the nurse?" She nodded. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, then walked out to find the nurse.

I returned a few minutes later, with the nurse and doctor. "Hello Brittany, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked with a unusual perky tone to it.

"I have been better. It just hurts really badly. " She replied.

"Okay then! Let's check you. Last time you were what? 8 ½ cm?"

"Yes, I believe so."

The nurse went over to check the machines Brit was attached to while Dr. Lopez checked Brittany to see how dilated she was. "Good news! You are at 10! Do you feel well enough to push?"

I swear, Brittany looked like bobble head, she was nodding so fast.

The doctor laughed, "Okay then. Let's get everything set up and in a few moments, we will be ready!"

Over the next 30 minutes I saw many things.

A.) How fast doctors move in action

B.) How big a girls…you know, can get

C.) The miracle of childbirth. _Aye dos mio._ It was beautiful.

And completely disgusting. God, I never want to see it again!

"WAAAAAAAA! WA! WAAAAA!" The baby's cry was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. Brittany was crying along with it. I grasped her hand and kissed her clammy forehead. "You did an amazing job, sweetheart."

"7 pounds 8 ounces!" One nurse cried.

"19 inches long!" Said another.

"Fuentes boy, born at 6:59 am! Friday, April 9th 2002!" Dr. Lopez said.

Boy?

I have a son?

"Alex?"

I looked down at Brittany who was now holding our baby _boy_. "Ya?"

"I came up with a name for him." she said.

"What?"

"Paco." She answered simply, and pressed her lips to his tiny forehead.

I felt my eyes tear up. She would name our first son after my long gone best friend?

"Hello ,Paco. _sólo por un corto tiempo he que conocido le. Pero daría mi vida por usted en un instante."_

I took Paco out of Brittnays arms, and held him in my own, "_Mi bella esposa y mi hijo precioso. Te quiero."_

* * *

**SO? You like it??? Translations"**

**sólo por un corto tiempo he que conocido le. Pero daría mi vida por usted en un instante."=only for a short time have i known you. But I would give my life up for you in an instant.**

**Mi bella esposa y mi hijo precioso. Te quiero.=My beautiful wife, and my precious son. I love you.**

**Awww! I love it :D So go ahead and click this ahhhmazing little green button and let me know what you think! (Leave me an idea for the next chapter too!)**

**\/**

**Click me!**

**\/**


	5. AN PLEASE READ :D

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry if you got excited for a new chapter... my bad :P**

**Listen, I just wanted to say that TWO NEW chapters will be coming your way this weekend! I haven't been able to sit down and write at all, thanks to work and all its glory**

**Please be on the look out :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am going to give shout outs to the ones who made my day with them! (Of course they all did, but these will be ones that stood out to me :) )**

**Got it? Awesome, thanks again! You guys are ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mazing :D**

**3 and sweets**

**~~Mailen1194**


	6. Brittany and Paco 3

**HOLA! I told you new chapters were coming your way! Thanks for being so patient with me. As I said before, work is verrrrrry crazy! I finally had a day off today though! Life is good :) **

**So this chapter is a little boring. Kinda just spotlighting on Brit being a mom now. Next chapter should be a little better... **

**Oh ya, shout outs will be next chapter too :)**

**On to the story!**

* * *

It was 2:45 in the morning, and Alex was the only one sleeping. I was holding Paco in my arms with his bottle in his mouth. His eyes were closed, as he seemed to be enjoying his midnight snack. Paco was 2 months old today, but he acted a lot older. He basically slept through the night now, besides the occasinal waking for food. Alex was an amazing dad, always holding Paco when I wasn't. Maybe we spolied him a little bit, but he is our son after all.

Wow, two months of that and I still can't get used to it...

_Our son. _

Those words still had a funny taste to them whenever I said them. I never could picture this moment, it seems like yesterday Alex and I broke up when he was in the hospital. He went to Mexico, and I stayed and graduated from school. To be without him was like death... he would always be apart of me.

Paco stired in my arms and his baby blue eyes flashed up to my face. He started to whimper, but I quickly stopped his wailing before he could wake up Alex.

"Hey, little guy. It's okay. Please don't cry, Mommy is here." I went and got his blanket from the dryer. A warm blanket put him to sleep as soon as he was in it. Don't ask me how I discovered this. It was probably during one of my many sleepless nights when he was only a few days old.

I looked at the clock, it was now 3:00. I had to be up in an hour to get ready for work. Alex and I were on frequent buisness trips. We both switched off staying home with the baby and leaving. I looked at Paco, "One day, we will all be a big happy family. No job to worry about, just you, daddy, and I." I kissed his forehead and walked him back to his room. He was sound asleep as I his him in his crib.

I staggered back in the darkness to my own room. I was suprised to see Alex awake, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said smiling.

He smiled back and waved me over. I got in the bed and cuddled up next to him.

"I love you so much, Brittany."

"As do I, Alex. As do I..." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Things started to get a little hot when I heard the baby cry. I pulled away, getting ready to get out and go see what was wrong when Alex stopped me.

"No, babe. It's okay. Let me go." I smiled and watched him leave the room. A few minutes later I heard Alex let out a short yelp. I rushed in to Paco's room to see.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Alex turned to look at me, "_ Your _son decided it would be nice to let out his pee on me." I gave him a once over and started to laugh. His white shirt was stained a bright yellow.

He glared at me, "Oh, it's funny to you, is it? Well... I just love you so much, I just need to give you a big ol' hug." He ran over to me, and slammed his chest into mine. I started to laugh even harder." Alex! This is SO gross! Get OFF!"

"Never!" He replied, and crushed his lips into mine.

* * *

**Sooo? How did you like it? Excellent? Amazing? Good? Bad? Terrible****? OH MY GOD STOP WRITING THIS CRAP? You should review and tell me :) **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon!**

**3 and sweets**

**~~Mailen1194**


	7. Alex's 2nd greatest moment

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter is so so short... I just wanted to give you a little something so you could live until the next chapter! **

* * *

"Brittany! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in to the living room. I have been away for over two weeks at a confrence. I could tell Brittany and I were on the right track to discovering something great.

From behind, Brittany wrapped her long arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I turned myself so I could kiss her on the lips. "I missed you, mamacita."

She smiled, " I missed you too, but I think Paco missed you more." As on que, I heard our 11 month old son giggle. I looked behind me to see him standing up and slowly walking towards me. Falling down only after 5 steps. I was shocked. Paco was walking? Dios mio! I turned to look at Brittany to see if she knew about this. Her face indacated she didn't.

"Oh my god!" She squaled. "Paco took his first steps! Oh my god!" Brittany rushed over to him and picked him up. Hugging and kissing him. "He is growing up so fast! My baby boy!"

I walked over to her and took Paco out of her arms. "I'm so proud of you Paco!" I smiled, "Thanks for waiting until I got home for you to do that... I would have never seen it again." My son was walking now... the only thing that could make this complete would be...

"Da-da?"

Having him say Dada as his first word!

* * *

**AWWWWWW! So cute! Am I right? :D Makes me want a baby... but I'm 15. Sooooo, thats not gunna happen xD.**

**Okay, Next chapter WILL have shout outs and be about Paco's birthday! :D**

**3 and sweets!**

**~~Mailen1194**


	8. Happy Birthday, Paco! Brittany Pov

**Yay for 2 chapters in two days! :D Okay, so let's get to the shout outs!**

**Hannah-Scriv**

**mac-reye**

**Marisa93**

**ShealynShea**

**Marisaanne**

**RayRayLuvs2Read**

**AlexisfromTexas15**

**Vampirea**

**Okay, Those were just a few of the reviews that stood out to me. But thank you ALL for reviewing and reading! I really hope to get over 100 reviews! Please, suggest to your fellow FF readers! Okay, so here is your new chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was in perfect place. The guest would be here in a matter of minutes and we would have the very first birthday this house has ever seen. I can't believe Paco is a year old... It is so weird to think that I was seeing him for the first time this time last year. He was exactly the same, except he was older, and didn't cry at one o'clock in the morning! He was ana amzing little boy. Always laughing and smiling. A perfect mix of Alex and I.

"Brittany? Think there is enough icing on that cake?" Alex said as he walked into our kitchen. I looked down at the cake I was decorating and realized that I had indeed over iced.

"Crap!" I said. And I thought everything was perfect.

"Hey, Its fine. I like a lot of icing on my cake anyway." Alex replied. All I could do was smile, Alex is always making my terrible situations a little better. The doorbell rang and Alex gave me a quick kiss and went to answer it. I put on the lone candle in the center and walked out into the living room. WhileI finished setting out the food, I heard Alex come back into the room with some of our guests.

"Bwee!" Somebody squealed behind me. I spun around to see my sister. Somebody I didn't expect to see.

"Oh my god! Shelly?" I ran over to giver her a huge hug, making sure I kept my now very long hair away from her hands. "Hello, Brittany." I looked up to see my mother and father standing awakradly in the door way.

"Mom, Dad. What are you guys doing here? I thought you couldn't make it."

"What? And miss my only grandchild's first birthday? Please, you have got to be kidding me." My Mom answered with a dazzaling smile.

"Well, I'm really glad you're here. It means a lot to me and Alex." As on que, Alex walked into the room holding Paco. Who reached out for me as soon as he could.I kissed his forhead. "But I wasn't expecting to see Shelly! Thank you!"

"Oh, that wasn't our doing, Alex called Shelly's home and they agreed for us to take her out for a few hours. She hasn't ever met Paco either, so..." My dad said. I didn't care who did what, I was so glad to have my entire family here. The doorbell rang again and I went to answer it. "Okay, well. Let the party begin!"

After several hours of talking, laughing and eating, everybody besides my in-laws left the house. My Mom and Dad left an hour early before everybody else, due to Shelly. Alex was talking with his mother and brothers out in the living room, and Paco was playing at his feet with one of his many new toys. I had just finished cleaning when Carlos and Luis decided it was a good enough time to get back home. "Thanks again for coming, guys! I'll call you with a time for dinner next week, okay?" I heard Alex call out the door and then shut and lock it. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit down on the couch where I was holding our now sleeping son.

"It was a great party, Brit. You sure do know how to throw a good one." He took me into his arms and I put my head on his neck.

"It sure was, wasn't it? Ugh, I am so tired though! I didn't know it would be such hard work for a one year old!" I smiled and started to laugh, I felt Alex join along with me. "He is getting so old now, Alex. I'm not ready to see him get this way! I love having him be dependent on me, on us. I am not ready to grow out of that yet... makes me want another child really badly."

Alex looked down at me, "Really? I mean we can always try again, but I think we should wait until he is just a little older..."

I looked back at him making my eyes wide on purpose.

"Actually Alex. Do you remember how about eight weeks ago or so we went out and got really hammered? Well, I'm pretty sure you remember what we did that night...and you and I both are majors in a science feild so I don't really have to explain how stuff works and I -" Alex cut me off, "Britt, are you saying you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? How could I be mad? Another child! This is so great! I mean, yeah, it is a little soon then I would like, but another baby!" Alex was positivly beaming. I haven't seen him this happy since I announced that Paco was on his way, and there was no stopping it.

"Yay! I'm so glad! I had no idea how to tell you, I thought you would have been angry with me." Alex just smiled and shook his head. I looked down at Paco and kissed him, "Congrats, Big brother."

I looked towards Alex and kissed him. My little family was going to become a whole lot better.

* * *

**And there we have it! Another baby! Ya buddy! :DDD Haha, sadly I am at a lost for a new chapter idea. So don't expect an update soon... Sorry :/ **

**On a bright note, Chain Reaction book 3 of the series comes out in spring of 2011! Yayayayayayayaya! Excited? I know I am! **

Review! Please, please, please!

**3 and sweets!**

**~~Mailen1194 **


	9. Author Note 2!

**Hey Hey Hayyyyyy!(:**

**How is everybody doing on this fine story? Good, I hope!**

**Sorry for the lil chapter notification, but I wanted you guys to know something important!**

**Starting tomorrow, I will be writing, not 2, not 3 but 4! New chapters on this story! So, the first one may not be up until Thursday or so… But hey! Its hella lot better than nothing, right?**

**So, keep checking your emails, and spread the word about this story!**

**I love you all!**

**3 and loads of sugary ass sweets!**

**Mailen1194**


	10. Doc's Office: Alex

**Hey there! How are you guys? I know what you're thinking, 'OH MY GAWD! AN UPDATE!' Ya, I knowwwwww, Im sorry! In truth; It started as I kinda got lost off this story, then it turned into I forgot my password. But, i saw all the reviews of how much you guys enjoyed the story and I got a random burst of inspiration from Teen Mom 2! xD**

**So, here ya goooooo!**

* * *

Alex

I never could stand doctors offices. They always creeped me out, and since that incident with The Blood… I have tried my best to stay far away from doctors, and hospitals.

But, I had to choice today. Today was the day we would find out the sex of the baby. I was secretly hoping for a girl. I know Brittany was too. She wanted the daughter to take out shopping, and have those movie like heart to heart talks with. Personally; I don't understand why people talk personal stuff out. My motto? Shut up, and don't worry about it.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes! How are you doing on this fine day?" Doctor Lopez always annoyed me. She was very peppy. I don't think she ever saw a bad thing in something bad. Always good.

She walked over and shook my hand, then Brittany's. Brittany looked really nervous, as though she was expecting to hear that the baby wasn't there, or something. But… judging by the size of her stomach? It was DEFFIENTLY in there.

I watched carefully as the nurse set up the ultra-sound machine. Dr. Lopez squirted the blue gel onto Britt's stomach and put the wand over the area. Suddenly, a black and white picture popped up in the screen.

The doctor took in a large gasp, "Well now! This is a surprise! How did I not catch this before?" She turned to Brittany with a large smile. I tried my best to peak around her head and get a look at the screen.

Nada.

"Tell me! How will Paco feel about having two little siblings?"

My eyes popped out of my head, "Woah..excuse me. Did you say two? As in twins?"

Her smile said it all. Brittany jumped up, "Oh my gosh! No way! Twins? Oh wow… this is such good news! What are they?"

Dr. Lopez looked at the screen a little longer, "Seems like one of each. See here? This one is for sure a little boy. I'm not 100% sure about the other one, but I think a girl."

Brittany was glowing, I was still shocked that we got two for the price of one. Damn, when my boys play, the play hard.

The Doc snapped us some pictures, and left. Brittany sat up, looking at them with disbelief.

"Twins…" She whispered. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"And we thought we were in hell now, just wait." I smiled down at her.

"What will their names be? Oh! I always like the name Lucas. And Emma. What do you think?"

"I think we still have awhile to decide, _mamacita_. So, let's just wait, ok?" She nodded and I kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

**I know.. not a very good chapter. But, I thought this was a good twist. **

**Oh and for whoever asked: 3 and sweets means nothing of importance. It was supposed to be a heart, but FF wouldn't take the lil thingy majiger. Soo, it turned to 3 and sweets :)**

**3 and sweets!**

**Mailen1194**


	11. Tricks: Brittany

**Okay everybody. Here's another snip-it. This oneis most deffiently NOT the best story, butI kinda like it ;) You'll see why!**

**Enjoiii!**

* * *

The baby monitor blasted in my ear with the sounds of my daughter, Lexi, crying from her crib. I looked at the clock, it read midnight on the dot. I sighed. She managed to wake me up every two hours, precisely. Unlike A.J., who slept for at least three hours before waking up.

Having twins was something different. They ran on different schedules, which made me cranky almost all the time now. Alex had just recently got promoted to C.E.O. of the company we work for. Which meant he was almost never home to help. It was defiantly putting a strain on our relationship.

I turned over to Alex and shook him, "Alex, honey, it's your turn to get Lex."

No response.

"Alex! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Go get Lexi, please. "

He ran his hand over his head, "Why? You're already up."

I glared at him, "Because, I take care of them all day. It's the least you can do for me!"

He glared back, "Wow, Britt. Do you think I do absolutely nothing for you? I'm working my ass off for you and the kids. For 15 hours a day. So, I'm sorry that when I get home I want to relax."

I pushed the covers off me and stood up, grabbing my robe.

"You know what? Fine, relax all you want. I'm going to get _my _children and take care of them. " I turned abruptly and smacked my foot into the side table.

"OW! OW! OW!" I was jumping up and down feeling like an idiot. I fell back onto the bed holding my foot. I looked over at Alex, who was busting up with laughter. I let go of my foot, and threw my pillow at him.

"This is all your fault, Fuentes!"

"Mine? How?" He said still laughing.

"I don't know… because you made me mad!" I replied starting to stand up again. Alex grabbed my hand a pulled me back down.

"Don't, mamacita. Let me get her." He kissed my hand, stood, and walked out. I rubbed my foot smiling to myself. "Dang, Ellis. You're 26 years old and still now how to get what you want. I should write a book…."

Static crackled from the other end, then I heard Alex's voice.

"I heard that. It's a good thing your damn sexy, otherwise I would get my revenge. "

* * *

**Welllllllll? How was it?Kinda cute.**

**Just a little character info:**

**Alex and Brittany are 26 now.**

**Alexis Sierra Fuentes is their daughter. She is tan-skinned with brown eyes and curly black hair.**

**Alejandro Fuentes III (Also known as A.J.) is the other boy. He is light skinned with some-what of a tan. Blue eyes and black hair.**

**Paco is 2 now! There will be a chapter about his terrible two's! :)**

**Let's make it to 110 reviews before the next chapter! Who knows.. there maybe shout outs! ;)**

**3 and sweets!**

**~~Mailen1194**


	12. Oh Crap: Alex

**All right guys, I didn't get all the review I wanted. But, I have this chapter written. SO here you go. Again, not very good. I would write about their job, but Im not very good with chemistry. So, you guys will just get refrences to it every now and then. This chapter has a LOT of Paco in it. Soooo enjoiiii!**

* * *

**Alex**

I walked into my house, which was usually spotless thanks to Brittany. But, today, when I opened the door it was like a tornado hit our living room. Britt wasn't anywhere to be seen, neither were A.J. Or Lexi.

"Daddy!" I heard Paco squeal. I turned and saw him toddling towards me.

"_Hola_, Paco." I say as I pick him up. "Como estas?"

"Bueno, Daddy." Brittany and I decided it would be best to raise the kids with both languages. So, Paco and I spoke Spanish to each other a lot of the time. It was sort of like a bonding agent that held us together.

"PACO!" I heard Brittany scream from his bedroom. I took a side glance at him, and his blue eyes were wide with fear. We walked into his room to find Brittany red with anger.

"Look at this! He colored on his walls, AGAIN! This is the fourth time in two weeks, Alex. What is his deal? "

I turned to Paco, who I put down on his bed. He was giggling. Hard. "Paco?", I asked him, "Why did you do this?"

He stopped laughing for a quick minute, and looked right into my eyes, "Blue is pretty!"

I looked back to Brittany, who was gathering all his coloring tools, "No more coloring for you Paco. Not until you learn to use paper. " With that, she walked into the next room to check in on the babies.

I sighed, "Good job, Pac. You made your mom mad. First eating everything in sight, then throwing stuff at your brother and sister, now this? Why?"

He shrugged, " I dunno."

"Just for fun?"

He nodded.

I let a little smile make its way to my lips. "All right, let's get this cleaned up and go buy something nice and expensive for Mommy. Is that ok?"

Paco smiled, "Ya!"

Two bowls of soapy water and a trip to Britt's favorite jewelry store later me and Paco arrived back home to a clean house.

"This is odd…" I said to myself. I walked into the kitchen carrying a now asleep Paco and called Brittany's name.

"There are my boys. " She said as she walked up and gave me and Paco a kiss. "Where did you too venture off to?"

"Well, Pac just wanted to get you an 'I'm Sorry' present. So, here ya go." I gave her the red and gold bag and watched her eyes widen to what was inside.

"Oh my gosh… Alex! This is beautiful! I've wanted this ring forever! " Brittany went on her tip-toes and gave me a long kiss.

"This is also from me, because I wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you. You were right, that night a few months ago. I don't help out as much. So, I talked to Chuck. He's agreeing to let me work at home for 2 days out of the week. This way, if you want to go see Shelly, or go shopping with Sierra you can do so without hiring a sitter. "

Britt stared at me with disbelief. "Oh my… really Alex? This is amazing! Thank you so much!" She kissed me again, and just as I thought we were getting somewhere, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, realizing I still was carrying Paco, shifted him carefully so he wasn't disturbed. I opened the door to see my brother.

"Carlos? "

"Hey bro. Nice suit."

"Hi, Alex!" I looked over and realized his new wife, Kiara, was standing beside him.

"Um, hi guys… what are you two doing here?" I asked.

Kiara looked surprised, "Oh, Brittany didn't tell you? We're babysitting while you guys go out!"

"Go out for…?"

Carlos looked at me with wide eyes, "Aw, shit. Don't tell me you forgot your anniversary?"

I felt my own eyes go wide, "Oh shit… Um, all right. Come on in, just let me go and put Paco in his bed."

As I tucked Paco in, I kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear, "Thank god you colored on the walls. Otherwise it would have been daddy who got in trouble for not getting mommy anything. Tomorrow, we're getting ice cream."

* * *

**So.. how was it? Kinda funny towards the end, i think. Im kinda out of ideas... so, when you review, please.. send me an idea!**

**and to whoever said it: The twins names are close becuase they are twins, lol. But, they are not called Alexis and Alex on a regular basis. Just Lexi and A.J. (:**

**Ok... so review, and give me ideas! **

**3 and Sweets!**

**~~Mailen1194**


	13. Just another morning! Brittany

5 years into the future: Paco- 7 years old

A.J.- 5 years old

Lexi- 5 years old

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry I've been M.I.A. My Microsoft Word went all wacky, and I couldn't write... then I had my dance team competitions and rehearsals, plus school work! So.. It's been a long couple of months. Hopefully I haven't lost anybody! Sorry if the chapters are terrible.. I've lost some interest with this story...**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Getting Paco and the Twins up in the morning was a job in itself. You'd get one up, then the other would fall asleep. I swear, these children will be drinking coffee by the time they're ten!

"Come on, Pac. Time to get up. It's your first day of school!" I said to my now, 7-year old son. He was entering the 2nd grade. It was hard to believe. And just like his father, he wasn't a very big fan of school. It was odd to NOT be called from the teacher. He had multiple notes sent home, and already has had at least 3 recess detentions. So, being the amazing mother I am, I gave Alex all authority of Paco and his school. They only come to me if something needs to be baked for his class. But, even then they're hesitant.

"Go. Away." Paco said gruffly while grabbing his covers and turning over.

"No way in hell, kid. You have 5 minutes to be up or your Dad will come in here with an ice bucket." I threatend.

He sat straight up, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me."

We had a staring contest for at least a minute, until he finally gave in.

"Ugh, fine. But you aren't picking out my clothing!" Paco said. I smirked to myself and got off his bed, and started walking, but stopped once I reached is door. "Five minutes."

Turning down the hall, it was time for another marathon: Waking the twins. A.J. was even worse then Paco, not to mention he snored like a chainsaw. Lexi hated it, and she was almost always in our bed. Which, was going to have to stop, seeing as though Alex and I haven't seen each other in weeks... if you catch my drift.

I stood by their doorway, exhausted from getting the first child up. That's when I remembered a secret weapon from long ago. I rushed upstairs into my closet, heading straight for a box in the back. Opening it, I found the motherload.

An air-horn.

Walking past Alex, who saw what I was getting and was now doubled over laughing, I returned back down the stairs to the twins bedroom. Creaking open the door, I gave myself a second thought. Was this to mean? They're only 5... and get rather cranky. But, before I had time to stop myself, my finger went down onto the button. A long shreiking sound filled the room. I quickly opened the door the rest of the way, "Rise and shine my babies!" I turned on the lights to see, Lexi and A.J. sitting straight up in bed.

"Mommy?" Lexi yelled towards me. "What was that?"

I put a look of faux confussion on my face, "What was what, honey?" A.J. looked at me with his eyes ablaze. "Not. Cool. Mom." I just smiled at them.

"Well, since you guys are up, how about you get dressed? School starts today." I turned and walked out of the room. I didn't make it very far before I smelt burning food.

I rushed to the kitchen to find it a mess. Eggs were on the counter, smoke was rising from the toaster, and milk and cereal were all over the table. I saw the fridge close, and my eyes met with a pair of baby blue ones.

"Hey Mom, I attempted to make breakfeast... I don't think I did it right." Paco said.

"Please tell me you didn't do this on purpose."

He shrugged, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. The world may never know." I felt my eyes go wide, but I couldn't help but laugh a little. Little brat decided to get back at me for my threat earlier. Just then, Alex walked in.

"Dude, what the hell happened in here? Oh Brit... did you attempt to cook again? " I turned to glare at him. I'll deal with you later, I mouthed to him. He winked at me and walked back out. Looking back towards Paco, I smiled. " I give you props, little man. Sarcasm and payback take time to master. But you, my son, are beyond your years. Too bad, your Mom is still the queen. So, the bus comes in about 10 minutes. You have about 8 to clean the kitchen. Tick tock." I got one look at his face and had to leave the kitchen fast. Once I was in the living room, I bursted out laughing. Alex was sitting on the couch, "Making him clean the kitchen?" He asked. I smiled and went to sit down next to him. "Of course!"

He started to laugh along with me, and kissed me on the forhead. It wasn't any longer then a minute before a very tired set of 5 year olds came out to join us. I suddenly regretted my actions this morning and decided I would make it up to them later. Lexi looked at me, "Funny, Mommy. But mean."

When the 8 minutes were up, Paco came out of the kitchen pissed off. He grabbed his back pack, and ran out the door. Lexi and A.J. looked towards me confused, but I acted like I had no idea what his problem was.  
It was just another morning, in my eyes.

* * *

**Soooooo...? What did you think? I thought it was kinda funny. It really showed the playful side of Brittany and how she treats her kids. She loves them, trust me. But this family is all about pulling pranks(:**

**Hopefully you liked it. Review! I will try to update asap!**

**~~xxMailenDenisexx~~  
(Formally known as Mailen1194)**


	14. Baby Girl: Alex

**Helloo there(: Look, an update! Ooooh... ahhhhh... Hahaha :) Sorry its muy short. But, i wanted a little Alex/Lexi moment. So, here it is :) I hope you like it! **

* * *

I was sitting at the computer, checking my FaceBook, when I heard the door open.

"Daddy?" Lexi said.

I spun around in my chair to look at her. She was poking her head inside, her black curls falling around her face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
She slowly opened the door, but then sprinted into my arms within a few seconds. As soon as I had my arms around her, she started to sob. "Lexi, what's wrong?" I asked once more.  
She tried to talk between her sobs, but I couldn't understand her. So, I just held her while she cried. I put my cheek down onto her head and started to sing to her a song my father sang to me as a little boy. After a few minutes, she started to calm down and her sobs turned to silent tears. I stopped singing and picked up her chin so she could look at me.

"What happened?"  
Her big eyes were filled with tears, "I had a dream… it was really bad. You and Mommy died. And I never saw you again." Her eyes filled with fresh new tears, as she explained her dream. " You guys were in the car, and this big car came and crashed into you! I screamed for help, but nobody was there! " Lexi started to sob once more, and I just held her.  
"Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay. Mommy and I are here. That won't ever happen to us. It's okay, baby girl. Shhh…." This went on for another five minutes until she became completely quiet. I looked down and she had fallen asleep once more. I stood up, and shifted her in my arms so she wouldn't be jostled.

Carefully opening the door, I walked up the stairs up to her room. A.J. was snoring loudly when I walked in. I let out a small chuckle, as I walked to Lexis' bed. We really should give her own room now. She's about to be six. A.J. and her always got on each other's nerves. I will talk to Brit about it later.

I put Lexi down into her bed, and pulled her covers around her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Alexis. Sweet Dreams will come to you now."

* * *

**Aw, sweet huh? I love it! And, damn... it really was short... Next chapter is longer! :D**

**~~ xxMailenDenisexx**


	15. Dentist trip: Brittany

**Hey! 2 chapters in one day!(: See, I'm nice! Hahahaha! Here it is, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Hello, Mrs. Fuentes. This is Barbara from Dr. Sunjis' office. I just wanted to call and confirm your appointment for Alex, Alexis, and Paco for tomorrow?" _

"Yes, that's correct." I replied.

"_All right! We will see you tomorrow then! Bye!" _

I hung up the phone and rubbed my temples. That lady was overly perky. Whenever she called, she gave me a headache. Alex though this was funny, because he said that's how I was back in High School. That remark always received a very dirty look from me, and not the good kind.

"Ah, _mamcita._ I know that look. Let me guess, was it the dentist office? " Alex said, walking in. I just nodded my head in reply, walking over to him and embracing him in a hug.  
"I hate taking them there. Lexi cries. A.J. won't let me leave, and Paco flips shit. I just don't understand why they're so difficult. It's just the dentist…" I said. I felt Alex silently laugh, then he picked up my chin to kiss me. It was soft and sweet. This was his way of telling me to calm down. Having three kids never left me calm.

"It's okay, Brit. They're kids. Having some dude checking out your mouth with these weird ass tools is pretty scary stuff. I hate the dentist, hence why I never go."  
I perked up at that. Never go? Well, we could change that. Having Alex there will help me out so much! I know just how to get him to agree. Putting on my best puppy dog face, I looked up at him.  
"Alex… will you please come with me tomorrow? Pretty Please with a cherry on top?" I pushed my bottom lip as far as it went and pleaded with my eyes. It wasn't more then 30 seconds when he sighed and gave in.  
"Ugh, fine. But, if there is any Novocain shots involved, I'm out. " I smiled wide and kissed him.  
"Thank you, so much babe!" He rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The next morning consisted of having three children attempting to get out of their appointment.

"Mommy! By tummy feels all funny. I don't think I can go. I don't wanna puke on the dentist." Lexi said.  
"Mom, I have a bad headache. Please don't make me go!" A.J. attempted.  
"Dad, please tell mom that my teeth are fine?" Paco begged.

I got real annoyed, real fast.  
"Okay, you three. You're all going. No if, ands, or buts. It's just a simple cleaning. Trust me. Look, if it helps, we'll go out to lunch after words and I won't make you go back to school. How about that?" I asked. They all looked at each other and seemed to agree with that. Alex looked up at me, "Do I have to go back to work then?" I smacked him on his head.

"All right then. Let's get going."

"MOMMY! No! MOMMY!" Lexi sobbed from her chair. They found a few cavities, so they had to fill them. I knew she wasn't going to let them do it, unless she was unconscious. The Dental assistant was trying to get the gas mask on her, but she kept thrashing around and crying. Alex walked in and tried to console her.  
"Lex, baby. Look. It's not scary! Watch Daddy!" He turned to the D.A. and asked for the mask. She handed it to him and watched. Alex put the small mask up to his face and inhaled. He took off the mask and said, "See? It's nothing bad." He did it once more, but I had a bad feeling about it. Lexi had finally stopped crying and let her dad put the mask on her face. Then, it happened.

Alex started to giggle.

I felt my eyes go wide, and Alex was in hysterics. Lexi was also laughing, but I could see her eyes drop. In a few seconds she was out like a light. Alex was still laughing.

"Hahahaha, look at this! It's really shiny. Hahahahaha. I could use this to look at myself. Hahahahaha. Can you believe this? Hahahahaha. Look! Look, Brittany! If I put this to my face, I look like a dinosaur. Rawrrrrrr! Bewar- haahahahahaha." I looked to Shelby, the D.A., I'll be back. I mouthed to her.

Grabbing Alex, I walked out to the lobby. Paco and A.J. were still in there, and looked at their father like he was the craziest thing in the world. I sat him in the chair, and he continued to giggle. Paco grabbed A.J. and moved to the farthest end of the room. Pretending like they didn't know who we were. They couldn't run out of there faster when they were called in my the dentist.

Alex was still laughing.

"Okay. Alex. You need to calm down. "

His eyes shifted to me, and he smiled. "You're so pretty. Did you know, I love you? I mean I love you! So much! Like, a lot! " He leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away.  
"Thanks, I love you too. Now, take a deep breath." He did as I asked.

"Ok, one more…." He did.  
I could slowly see him becoming back to normal.  
"All right, babe. Keep doing that. I have to check on the kids." I got up and walked back through the door. I passed by Lexi and the Dentist was almost finishing. Walking around the corner, I spotted Paco who was also finishing and getting last minute instructions. A.J. was in the room next door, who was walking out.

"Hey bud."  
"Hey Mom! How's Dad..?" He asked.

"Uh, doing better. I think somebody should go sit with him though. " I suggested to A.J.

"I'll go!" He replied, and sprinted down the hallway. Paco walked out and followed A.J.  
I went to Lexi and waited for her to wake up. It was only about 5 minutes later she awoke, and we walked back to the lobby.

When I opened the door, I saw Alex and the boys sitting playing with Rocket ships.  
"Oh, Alex. Are you still loopey?" I asked.  
"Me? Nah, Brit. This is just a wicked cool rocket ship! Can we go and buy it?"

* * *

**Soooooo...? Lol, please review!**

**~~xxMailenDenisexx**


	16. Puppy Love: Alex

**HEY! Happy summer! Yupp, I'm finally out and life couldn't be better! Sorry I haven't updated... i've been working and with all my school work *sigh* hectic. So, here ya go.. sorry if it sucks. I apologize. **

* * *

"Daddy! Let's go! All the good puppies will be taken! Daddy!" Lexi kept saying in a very loud voice, that she did indeed, did get from her mother.  
"Daddy!" She said again. I just smiled and shook my head.  
"Lexi, los perros todavía serán allí cuando conseguimos allí. Calme abajo." (The dogs will still be there when we get there. Calm down.)  
Lexi pushed out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Pouting, just like her mother. If it wasn't for my hair and eyes, this little girl would be an exact replica of Brit.  
I rolled my eyes, "Such a drama queen." She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out at me and returned to pouting. I sighed and walked over to her and picked her up. Grabbing my keys, I walked up the stairs to Brittany and told her we were leaving. "Bebé, Lexi and I are leaving to go to the pound. Sure you don't wanna come?"

She smiled up at me, "No, that's okay. I'm going to stay and figure out this problem…." She drifted off in thought. Poor thing, work has been draining on her since they gave her a promotion to Director of Research. Her job now consisted of endless reading and trying to connect a puzzle that is missing a piece. We have a dream to one day find a cure for something big. But, it probably won't happen.  
I walked over and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Mamacita. Tonight, I will help you with not being... so stressed." Her big blue eyes looked up and turned mischievous. I winked at her and leaned down to give her a kiss that stated I wasn't playing around. Adelantado, Alex. Rómpalo apagado antes de que usted tenga un visitante de la sorpresa. (Come on, Alex. Break it off before you have a surprise visitor.)  
"Ew! Gross!"  
I broke off the kiss and sighed, "And this is why we are getting you a dog, Lex…" I said under my breath. Brittany laughed and pushed me towards the door. "Go! Pick out a good one. But, I swear to God, Alex. Pick out a Chihuahua and die."  
I put on a face of mock hurt. "Is that because I'm Mexican?"  
She smacked me on my arm and pointed to the door. "Go. Now."

"Oh! Daddy! Look at this one. He's so cute! Wait! This one's black! AH! This one's a baby!" Lexi ran from cage to cage looking and falling in love with each different one. I walked behind her, letting her roam free and just have fun. I turned my head and came to a dead halt.

In the cage sat an older dog, maybe 6 or 7. I looked at the paper with its information. Her name was Daisy. She was a beagle. She looked up at me as I approached. I opened her cage and stepped inside. Lexi saw and walked over and joined me. I bent down and petted the dog. Her eyes were big and brown. Her tail started to wag and her pink tongue fell out the side of her mouth in a goofy way. I couldn't help but smile.

"Lexi, what do you think?" I turned to my daughter and saw her cock her head to the side and stare at Daisy. But, after a few seconds she smiled wide and nodded. "Let's get her!"  
I looked at her, " Autorización. Pero apenas recuerde a Alexis, ella será sus hermanos y los suyos responsibilty. Don' t olvida eso. " (Okay. But just remember Alexis, she will be your brothers and yours responsibilty. Don't forget that)  
She rolled her eyes, "Sí, Papá. (Yes, Dad.)  
I smiled and walked out to find help.

* * *

***SIGH* Not a good one... I will probably re-write this one. Sorry, it's short. I have a song inspired one coming up next! Stay tuned! :D**

**xxMailenDenisexx**


	17. Lazy Day: Brittany

**_Ok, so this is my first ever singfic. I don't think I did too bad... enjoy!_**

* * *

_*Beep beep beep beep.*  
_I smacked my hand over the alarm clock to silence it. I looked over at Alex who was still in a dead sleep. I envied him for it. I haven't been able to sleep that heavy since I had Paco. Sad tale, but very true.  
I stretched out onto my bed even farther. Why was I always so busy? Why was the family always on the go? We haven't had a family day in months….

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

I think today will be that day. I got out of bed and grabbed my phone , and headed to the kitchen. Once I got my coffee, I opened up the calendar and hit delete all for today. I texted Sierra, telling her our plans were off. After that, I turned it off. I finished off my coffee and headed back upstairs, stopping by the kids rooms' to turn off their alarms.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

I walked back into my room and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to Alex. Who, decided to wake up as soon as I touched him.  
"What the-? Oh, shit. It's just you Brit. Give me a heart attack why don't you?"  
I giggled, "Sorry, love. I didn't mean too." He smiled down at me. "It's cool." Alex looked at the clock, "Holy fuck! Look at the time. We were supposed to be-"  
"I cancelled all the plans for today. On a whim, because we needed a family day. Badly." I smiled up to his confused face. "You?", he stated, "You? The Queen of Busy? Are you feeling okay? Aw man, did you get into my secret stash and starting to hallucinate?"  
I just stared at him, "Chill, dude! I just didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything. So, if you excuse me. That bag of donuts downstairs is calling my name, as is the couch for my butt." I started to rise, but was brought back down by Alex. He kissed my shoulder and brought his lips to my ear, "How about we burn off some calories first though? Because I have a few ideas…."

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

By midafternoon all five of us, including Daisy, were lying on the couch watching "_I am Number Four_". A large pizza box sat at the end of the couch, empty. The bag of powdered donuts sitting next to it. It's safe to say, we're fat asses. The movie was just about over when Paco and A.J. darted out of the room. Daisy poked her head up, but once she realized they weren't getting food, she fell back asleep. The sound of the garage door opening and closing really quickly made me a little suspicious. But, I wrote it off as nothing bad. Well, when Paco and A.J. are together, something bad is bound to result.  
I turned my attention back to the movie, getting back into it.  
"CHARGE!" I heard Paco scream. He rushed out from around the corner with his super soaker gun, spraying at full force. A.J. followed right behind, copying his brothers actions. Alex, Lexi, and I jumped up trying to take cover from them. I ducked behind the couch, "Oh, this was not a smart move you two! Sooner or later, you have to stop and refuel. And then, we're coming for you." I heard A.J. laugh, "Yeah right, Mom!" Oh, it's on.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all_

After the water war, which Alex, Lexi, and I won, we sent the 'prisoners of war' off to clean up the mess in the living room.  
"Aw, come on. You guys played too! Why do we have to clean?" Paco complained.  
"Because, you sent the first shot. Now, suck it up. Want me to call your Grandma Fuentes over and you can complain to her?" His eyes went wide as he shook his head feverishly. Pulling the Grandma card works every time. "Mommy?" Lexi asked. "Will you paint my nails?" I smiled and nodded. Ever since she was three, Lexi and I had a 'Spa day' every Mother's day. We sat in the bathroom and did our nails. It was our bonding time, and I looked forward to it greatly. She was quickly approaching 7, which was hard to believe. My babies weren't babies anymore. It is hard for me to grasp.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out  
This is great  
(Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
_And get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

The smell of homemade tacos brought us all to the dinner table without being called. Alex made the best ones. It could probably give your cholesterol a high spike, but it was oh so worth it. When I reached the table, I saw that it had been transformed into a makeshift poker table. The boys entered after me, and once they saw the table. They got beyond excited.  
"Yes! Surprise poker night! Dad! You are going down! So are you, Jay. I am finally going to win." I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. Ruffling the boys hair as I passed. "Ugh, Mom! Not cool." A.J. said.  
"All right, Fuentes. You already got lucky this morning, so what's with the tacos? Oh, are you hoping the poker might turn a little more… adult after the kids are asleep?"  
He turned to me, his brown eyes mischievous. "Come now, Brittany. I just wanted to make my family a nice dinner and have a game. Why is everything sexual with you? I am thinking to check you into some rehab programs…." I smacked him on the arm. "So, funny. Now, give me my food."

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The kids went to bed after a two and a half hour poker match. With me winning most of the hands, which resulted into a very mad Paco storming from the table. Poor kid, maybe I should share some of my winnings with him. He can have the pony stamp ring Lexi through in.  
After I tucked the kids into bed, I trudge to my own room. Who knew that doing nothing would be so exhausting? Daisy rushed passed me into the bedroom to claim her spot in my bed. Alex was reading a science journal with his shirt off. Damn, 33 years old and he still has a rocking body. I looked up as I was checking him out, and let out a chuckle. "Now Elis, you already got lucky this morning. Why the staring? Are you hoping I will melt under the gaze and give in? Tsk, tsk…." He said, mocking my questions from dinner. I laughed, "Nah, I thought I would tease you a little bit and make you want me. But, I am tired. So, stare at my boobs and wish you could see them." I walked to bathroom, realizing I never took my pajamas off from the morning.

After I brushed my teeth, I got into bed. Alex turned off the light and I felt his arm snake over my waist, to bring me closer to him. "Thank you, Brit. We really did need today. How about we do this tomorrow?"  
I scoffed, "No way in hell. I have way too many things to do. Not to mention, I probably got calls from work that I will be lucky enough not to lose my job over for missing. Busy Bee Brittany is back to business."  
I felt him silently laugh, "Oh, you're back to normal."  
I smiled, "I love you Alex."

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Nothing at all_

* * *

**_So? How was it? Review! :)_**

**_xxMailenDenisexx_**


	18. Death isnt pretty Alex

**Hey all! So, here is a new chapter for you. It's rather sad, this one. But, i felt the need to write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I have never seen Brittany so broken before. And I have seen her through everything. Taking her v-card, leaving her after being jumped out from the blood, to child birth and her monthly excitement. Granted, not all of those have been bad, but she was hurt during those times.  
But, she has never looked so helpless and depressed as she does now.  
I sat on the couch with her, holding her to my chest. She sobbed into my shirt, ruining it. But I could care less. I didn't want to see her this way. If I could take away the hurt, I would. I can't though.  
The door opened and the voices of our children filled the hallway. I kissed Brit's forehead and stood up. Rushing to the kids to tell them what happened. I wiped away any stray tears of mine, before greeting them.  
"Hola, Papa! Como estas?" Lexi asked, her face bright and innocent.  
I looked at her, "No bueno, Lexi. No bueno en todo." (Not good, Lexi. Not good at all) Her smile faded, "¿Qué sucedió, el Papá?" (What Happened, Daddy?)  
I took a deep breath and pointed towards the door, motioning for them to follow. Once outside, I closed the door. "Your Aunt Shelly has passed away. In her sleep. As far as we know it wasn't painful. The nurses didn't hear a thing over their monitors. Your _mama _is taking it really hard. Just…try and behave today, all right?" They nodded. Lexi's eyes filled with tears and she ran into me, burying her face into my leg. A.J. wants to cry, but looks to Paco for guidance. I can tell Paco is hurting, but his face hardens as he tries and acts tough. I look into his eyes and nod at him. Telling him its ok to show emotion. He shakes his head and heads back into the house, being followed by A.J. . I pick up Lexi and carry her in. She squirms her way down, and rushes into the living room where Brittany is.  
Brit opens her arms and Lexi runs into them. Brit kisses her hair and just rocks her back and forth, crying along with her.

_at the funeral…._

It was a very small funeral. Just Brittany, her parents, a few nurses from the caring home, the kids, and I. Shelly was laid out in a blue casket with white lining. She looked very peaceful and at ease. Every time Brittany looked at her, she started to cry again. I stood next to her, just trying to comfort her. It was going to take a long time for Brit to go back to normal. The priest just started his speech when Lexi tugged on my pants, "Daddy!" She whispered. "Daddy, look!" She pointed to the corner where there was nothing but a few chairs.  
"What am I looking at, Alexis?" I whispered back to her.  
She looked back to the corner and pointed, "¿La ve, el Papá? ¿Ve Se usted a Tía Esqueleto? ¿Allí, en el rincón?" (Do you see her, Daddy? Do you see Aunt Shelly? Over there, in the corner?)  
I felt my eyes go wide and I just stared at her. Was she seeing a ghost? Impossible. They don't exist…do they? I remembered a little trivia fact that children are so innocent, that they can sometimes see spirits. That's where their imaginary friends come from.  
I looked into Lexi's eyes, "Yes, Lex. I see her." Brittany looks up at me, with a questioning look. I shake my head a little and lean down to kiss her forehead.  
After a few more moments, the family is welcomed up to say their final good-byes. Hand in hand, I take Brittany up to the casket. She reaches into her purse, and pulls out a travel checker kit.  
"You can play all the time now, Shel. Show them up there who is the champion. But, save a game for me, okay? I promise, we'll play." She brought her fingers to her lips, kissed them, and brought them back down to Shelly's cheek. "I love you, so much. You were my one and only sister. You may not have been perfect, but I couldn't imagine life any other way. Watch over us, my dear sister." Brittany took a shaky breath and walked away. I stood there whilst Lexi, A.J. and Paco, said their words.  
"Dear Aunt Shelly, please say hello to grandpa in heaven for me. Tell him my name is Lexi and I am 6 years old. His son is my Daddy. I hope your happy up there and play lots of checkers. I love you." Lexi read from her picture she drew and placed it inside next to the checkers.  
"Bye Aunt Shelly. Rest in peace." Paco said.  
A.J. stood silently next to Paco wiping his eyes.  
I looked into her sleeping face, "You never judged me for who I was when I first started seeing Brittany. For that, I thank you. I loved you like my own sister. Have peace wherever you go from here. We will miss you."

* * *

**So? How was it? I actually liked it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Please please PLEASE review! I won't update again until 160 reviews.  
Thanks!  
xxMailenDenisexx**


	19. Merry Christmas!: Brittany

HOWDY! So, I didn't get to 160... but 155 is almost there. So here is a new chapter... yes, its about christmas, and yes it sucks. I'm sorry :(

* * *

"You do know Santa isn't real, right?" I heard Paco say as I walked into the living room where the kids were putting ornaments on the Christmas tree.  
"Nuh UH! Santa is real! You're just mad because you don't get as cool of presents as I do! Tell him, Mommy! Tell him he's wrong." Lexi stated frantically.  
I looked to Paco, "Paco…" I said in a warning tone. His blue eyes shot up to mine, "What? I'm just trying to help you out. She's going to find out eventually anyway!" Lexi turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "Mama, he's wrong! Tell him!"  
I walked over and picked her up. Luckily, she was a tiny little7 year old. She sobbed into my shirt, and all I could do was hold her. What was I supposed to say? "No, sweets. He's not real. Sorry to kill your favorite childhood dream…." I would never say that in all my life. I was going to kill Paco for bringing this up to her. I shot him daggers with my eyes,

"Pac, go get your Dad and A.J. please?"  
He mumbled something under his breath and walked out to go and find Alex. I took Lexi over to the couch and picked up her face from my shoulder. Her face, along with my shirt, was tear stained.  
"Baby girl, it's all right. Now, you listen to me. Santa is real to whoever believes in him. Just remember that, ok? Dry your eyes and let's finish getting this tree decorated for Santa!"  
Lexi wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and gave me a smile. Her two front teeth were missing, which made her tongue stick out.

"Hey, you rang?" Alex said walking into the room with A.J. following close behind him. I put on a smile, "Come on, guys! Why are we all doing separate things? It's Christmas eve and this tree needs to get finished so _Santa_," I looked at Paco, "Can put those presents under the tree!"  
Lexi squealed and clapped her hands together,"Ya! Let's do it, Mama!" The boys all groaned I stuck out my tongue, "Ya, ya. Hush up and decorate."

We spent the next two hours really enjoying ourselves. Every ornament had a story. The kids got a new one each year and they really looked forward to it.  
I picked up the very first one Paco ever got. They were white baby shoes with mint green bows on them with his name and birthdate. "Look Pac, here's your first one." He looked up from the box he was in and stared at them. He laughed, " Wow. Forgot about those. Didn't put them up last year, did we?"  
I shook my head, "Not that I remember… oh well! They're up this year! "  
One by one we all held up an ornament that meant something to us and related the story that went along with it. Soon enough, the tree was beaming with colorful lights and trinkets of our past. I couldn't help but smile a little. It was beautiful. Not just the tree itself, but the memories that were made.  
"Do you think Santa will like it?" Lexi asked.  
A.J. nodded at the question, "Of course he will! I think it's the best tree ever!"  
I looked at the clock, it was 10:30 pm. I still had presents to wrap…and a lot of them. Alex tapped his wrist indicating the time. I nodded, "Kay, kiddos. You need to get some sleep so we can open presents in the morning!" Already dressed in their new pajamas (another Christmas tradition) Alex and I kissed them on their foreheads and ushered them upstairs. Once I heard their doors close, I took Alex by the hand and led him back to our bedroom. "Come on, babe. Lots of wrapping to do…. And maybe if we finish, you can have your Christmas present early? I winked and he suddenly got a goofy smile on his face. "Why are we sitting here and having a conversation? Let's get to wrapping! "

I was up at 6:00 am sharp the following morning. I knew the kids would be up very soon, and we always have breakfast before opening presents. They hated it, but they wouldn't eat any other way.  
10 pancakes, 8 eggs, 5 glasses of juice, 5 pieces of toast and 8 cinnamon buns later, breakfast was ready and three very hungry kids were up and waiting impatiently.  
We ate quickly and within twenty minutes, we were around the tree.  
"Dad! Do the throwing game! Please?" Paco said. Alex laughed, "All right. Take your seats, everybody!"  
I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Alex put on his Santa hat and walked over to the tree picking up the first gift.  
"Lexi!" He shouted tossing her the package.  
"A.J." He said with the next one.  
"Britt. Paco. Alex…." He yelled after each present. Soon enough, everybody had their presents and started unwrapping. Paper was everywhere and the gifts were scattered.  
"AH! HE GOT ME IT! I GOT IT, MAMA! JUST WHAT I WANTED!" Lexi screamed after every present.  
"Wow! This is so cool!" A.J. said every few minutes or so.  
Paco stayed pretty quiet. But was grinning from ear to ear after each one he opened. He looked at me and mouthed the word thanks.

Watching my children opening their presents filled me with joy. They were growing up so quickly…and soon enough Christmas would be nothing but another day on the calendar. I wasn't going to let that happen….

* * *

HELP NEEDED: I need a prompt. A good prompt. Please review with one and the first 5 will be chosen :)


	20. Merry Christmas:Alex Part 1

**two updates in two days? dayyyyyyyum! i must love ya... okay, let's clear this first: This is PART 1 of the christmas dinner. This prompt was given to me by the awesome Momo16. Thank you, my friend :)  
Enjoy.  
(Spanish by google...) **

* * *

"Okay, guys! Everybody will be here in less than an hour! Please, please, please be on your best behavior!" Brittany says as she runs around trying to finish up the last minute cleaning. Ever since I met her, she was always obsessed with putting on the perfect façade. I knew better though, it was because of her mom that she was that way. I loved her for it though.  
"Mom, chill out! It's Just Uncle Carlos, Aunt Kiara, Emma, Cecilia, Juan, Uncle Luis, Aunt Nikki, Kaiden, Ryan, and Nick." Paco says.  
"Oh ya, just them. That's how many? Ten! Ten extra people in our home, which by the way, is a pig sty!" Brittany says frantically taking the Windex to an already spotless coffee table. I grab her wrist mid swipe, and bring her face to mine. Giving her a quick, but powerful kiss. I can feel her loosen up just a smidge and I smile.  
"Calm down." I whisper into her ear. I pull back, "Brit. It's not like they have never been inside our house before! Shit, they're _familia_! Plus, it's Christmas…give us a few beers and we don't care where we are! Not us Fuentes men." Her face breaks out into a smile, "I guess you're right. Thanks babe. I love you." She leans forward for another kiss, but before our lips meet Paco yells out, "GROSS! Get a room, why don'tcha?" I put my head down, and Brittany starts laughing. Grabbing the closest pillow, I throw it at my son. He cleanly dodges, and runs up the stairs.

Lexi runs from the front window. "They're here! All of them!" She opens the door, running out into the snow to greet her cousins who are also running towards her.  
"_Hola Lexi! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué Santa traes_?" (Hello Lexi! Merry Christmas! What did santa bring you?) The twins, Emma and Cecilia said together. Like they always did.  
_"Hola Emma y Cecilia! Sígueme arriba y yo te mostraré!"_ (Hello Emma and Cecilia! Follow me upstairs and I'll show you!) Lexi replied while doing a 180 degree turn running back into the house. Carlos grabbed presents from the trunk while Kiara got Juan from his car seat. I ran over to Kiara giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking baby Juan from her.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas! " I said.  
"_Hola_, Bro. _Que pasa?" _Carlos replied. I shook my head, "_Nada, y tu?"  
"_Nothing besides having two overly excited girls get up at 4 this morning wanting to open their mother fu-" Kiara coughed loudly, "I mean…their very expensive presents. That my beautiful wife spent so much time wrapping." Carlos said, leaning over to give her a kiss.  
She smiled, "Nice save. Watch the language, please?" Carlos smiled, "Ya, ya."  
We walked back into the house quickly trying to get out of the snow. Juan was fast asleep in my arms with no chance of waking up anytime soon. Man, sometimes I missed babies.  
"Carlos, Kiara! Merry Christmas! Carlos, put the presents under the tree, Kiara want to help me in the kitchen?" Brit said. Kiara followed her and Carlos did as he was told. I gave him back Juan and we went to sit down on the couch.  
About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang but we didn't bother to get up and get it.  
"HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO FAMILY! LUIS IS OFFICALLY HERE. LET THE PARTY GET STARTED! " My youngest brother Luis entered the front room, hands filled with presents. He walked over to the tree and dumped them down. Kicking the few that strayed away.  
"Hey Luis." Carlos and I said in unison.  
"Luis! Your ass better not be sitting down. Go and get Kaiden and Ryan from their seats!" His wife, Nikki yelled from the door way. Luis threw back his head and groaned. "Why? I'm already sitting…"  
"Luis…." Nikki said in a warning tone. He instantly got up and ran out the door. She walked in carrying Nick, smiling. "Works every time."  
Carlos laughed, _"Nikki, es mejor no molestar a nosotros de otra manera Alex y le diré a Luis sobre su pequeño secreto ..._ " (Nikki, better not piss us off otherwise Alex and I will tell Luis about your little secret...)  
_"Usted no se atrevería a Carlos. Sé algunas cosas sobre usted que Kiara doesnt. ¿De verdad quieres jugar a este juego? Usted sabe que siempre ganan_." (You wouldn't dare Carlos. I know a few things about you that Kiara doesnt. Do you really wanna play this game? You know I always win.) Nikki replied, smirking.  
"Whatever…" Carlos turned his attention back to Juan.  
"Uncle Alex!" Nick screamed from his mother's arms. He squirmed, signaling that he wanted to get down. As soon as he was free, Nick ran over to me slamming into my chest.  
"Oompf! Hey buddy!"  
"Nikki! I thought you changed Ryan before we left? ¡Dios mío! He smells!" Luis said as he walked back into the house.  
"Oh, I think I forgot. Well, here is his bag. I think you know how to change him." She replied.  
Luis set down Kaiden in his carrier and grabbed Ryan by the hand leading him to someplace he could change him.  
"Did you really forget?" I asked.  
She smiled, "Hell no. That man made me do all the wrapping last night. He's getting shit for it today…"  
Brittany and Kiara walked out.  
"Dinner Is served!" Britt said with a big smile. She opened the swinging door to the dining room. The smell hit you almost instantly! Turkey, ham, potatoes, everything good and Christmas-ey. Even a few Mexican inspired dishes. I really have the best wife ever.  
I kissed Brittany on the cheek and set down Nick. I yelled up for the girls along with Paco and A.J. to come down stairs.  
Dinner was nothing unusual. Lots of laughter, sexual innuendos that the kids wouldn't understand, and throwing of food. No, not from the kids. From my brothers and I. Like I said, nothing unusual.  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
